Sfinks lodowy/I/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Od Kerguelen do wyspy księcia Edwarda. Nie można życzyć sobie lepszych warunków do podróży morskiej nad te, któremi niebo łaskawe otoczyło żaglowiec Halbran od pierwszej chwili opuszczenia portu Christmas. To też z tem większem zadowoleniem znajdowałem się na pokładzie statku, unoszącym mię z szybkością 9 mil na godzinę, a myśli moje błądząc tu i owdzie, wracały uporczywie do pytania, jaka właściwie przyczyna podziałała na zmianę zdania kapitana Len Guy, odnośnie do mej osoby. Wewnętrzne urządzenie statku odpowiadało w zupełności jego zewnętrznemu wyglądowi. Wszędzie ład i porządek iście holenderski; akuratność w obsłudze; rygor wojskowy wśród załogi. Znajdująca się na przodzie kajuta kapitana, dozwalała mu, przez odpowiednio umieszczone okno, spoglądać na całą przestrzeń morza i zarazem mieć baczenie na tę stronę pokładu. To też nie ruszając się z miejsca, mógł on wydawać swym podwładnym potrzebne rozporządzenia. Takaż sama kajuta jaką zajmował pułkownik, znajdowała się w tyle okrętu. Obie rozmiarów zaledwie koniecznych, obie z urządzeniem nad wyraz skromnem. Z dwóch drugich umieszczonych po bokach statku, jedna była wspólną jadalnią, z długim stołem i takiemiż ławami – druga stała się mojem czasowem pomieszczeniem. O wykwincie lub zbytku, nie mogło być tam i mowy; sprzęty zaledwie niezbędne i twardy materac na łóżku, nie byłyby pewno zadowolniły wielu podróżnych. Mnie jednak wystarczyły, tem więcej, że nie dłużej nad 4 do 5-ciu tygodni miałem korzystać z gościnności kapitana. Na przodzie, tuż pod trójkątnym żaglem mieściła się w głębi kuchnia i cała część gospodarcza żaglowca; osobne schodki od ruchomej klapy w pokładzie, która w razie niepogody hermetycznie mogła być zamkniętą, prowadziły tutaj. Z ośmiu ludzi załogi, Marcin Holt czuwał wyłącznie nad całą, skomplikowaną i trudną sztuką stosownego użycia żagli; Hardi doglądał całości statku, Roger, Drap, Francis, Gratian, Burry i Stern, byli majtkami w wieku od 25 do 35 lat. Wszyscy Anglicy z okolic wybrzeży kanału La Manche, wszyscy zręczni i odważni w swem rzemiośle, wszyscy posłuszni na skinienie żelaznej ręki, która nimi kierowała, ręki nie samego kapitana, lecz oficera jego, człowieka wyjątkowych zdolności, jak od pierwszej chwili poznania oceniłem pułkownika Jem West. Urodzony na statku, gdyż ojciec jego był właścicielem rybackiej gabary na której żyła też cała rodzina, Jem West, to dziecko morza w całem tego słowa znaczeniu, nie wiedząc prawie czem jest życie na lądzie, był marynarzem z rzeczywistego powołania. Pracą i zamiłowaniem w swym zawodzie, oraz nabytem doświadczeniem, od chłopca okrętowego dosługiwał się szybko stopni coraz wyższych, tak, iż już o lat 10 pełnił na Halbranie obowiązki porucznika, pod rozkazami kapitana Len Guy’a. Ambitny, lecz nie w kierunku wzbogacenia się, a jedynie w nabyciu potrzebnych zawodowi jego wiadomości, znał jak niewielu może pośród najwytrawniejszych współczesnych mu marynarzy, całą trudną sztukę bezpiecznego prowadzenia żaglowca w takich warunkach, na jakie wystawiony był Halbran, w swych bezustannych wędrówkach po morzach południowych. Mając lat nie więcej nad 35, silnej budowy, o regularnych rysach, z twarzą bez zarostu i jaśniejącą bystrością w oczach, porucznik Jem West, równie małomówny jak jego kapitan, był mu oddany całą duszą. Aby nie pominąć nikogo z załogi, należy tu jeszcze wspomnieć o murzynie Endirot, który rodem z wybrzeży południowej Afryki, pełnił na statku również od lat wielu obowiązki kucharza. W przyjaźni z bosmanem znawcą sztuki kulinarnej, poczciwy murzyn skracał sobie wolne od zajęcia chwile, długiemi z nim pogawędkami. Wszakże nowe „menu” potraw, które najczęściej były wynikiem tych rozpraw, nie zdołały nigdy zwrócić uwagi obojętnych, po większej części, w tym kierunku, współbiesiadników Halbranu. Regulamin życia był tu surowy i prosty, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek urozmaicenia. Ten jednak brak towarzystwa i ta monotonność nie przykrzyły mi się wcale, owszem, miarowe kołysanie statku usposabiało mię do rozmyślań, wprowadzając do duszy jakiś dobroczynny spokój i ciszę. Być może, że wrodzona każdemu ciekawość domagała się i u mnie bliższego poznania kapitana; nie uważałem jednak za stosowne naprzykrzać mu się swoją osobą, skoro widocznie sam unikał wszelkiego ze mną zbliżenia. Jednakże w czasie krótkich chwil przeznaczonych na wspólny posiłek, gdy po zamianie ogólnego powitania i co najwyżej, jakiejś uwadze o stanie pogody, zwykła cisza zapanowała przy jadalnym stole, pochwyciłem kilka razy skierowane na mnie badawcze spojrzenie tego człowieka, i jakby chęć wyraźną pytania mię o coś. Czego wszakże pragnął on dowiedzieć się odemnie, gdy nie ja jemu, lecz on mnie winien był do pewnego stopnia wytłomaczenie. Najmowniejszym z całej załogi okazywał się Hurliguerly, który każdego ranka nie zaniedbał mię witać, pytając troskliwie, czy nie mam jakiego życzenia, czy mi pożywienie smakuje, czy nie pragnę jakiej zmiany? – Dziękuję ci, Hurliguerly – odpowiedziałem mu dnia jednego; – wystarcza mi zupełnie to, co jest. U przyjaciela twego pod Zielonym kormoranem, nie byłem lepiej żywionym. – Ho! ho! zna się stary Atkins na interesie, choć w gruncie dobry to człowiek. – Tego samego zdania i ja jestem. – Mnie się tylko zawsze dziwnem wydaje, panie Jeorling, jak ten Amerykanin wraz ze swą rodziną godzi się na takie życie… – Na jakie właściwie? – Że się czuje na tych wyspach szczęśliwym. – Dowodzi tem wielkiego rozsądku. – Być może!… Źle jednak wybrałby się do mnie z propozycyą o zamianę. Czuję się tu lepiej, niż gdziekolwiek. – Powinszować ci, bosmanie… – I wierz mi pan – mówił dalej z zapałem marynarz – że za szczęśliwego może się uważać każdy, kto na Halbranie miejsce dla siebie znalazł. Nasz kapitan mówi wprawdzie mało, również niezbyt szczodrym w słowach jest porucznik… – Zauważyłem to już… – A jednak rzadko o takich ludzi, możesz mi pan wierzyć, i przekonany jestem, iż z żalem opuścisz nasz statek. – Miło mi to słyszeć, bosmanie. – A zważ pan tylko, że z wiatrem który nam tak przyjaźnie wieje i tak spokojnem morzem, którego powierzchnię jedynie wieloryby i rekiny poruszają, nastąpi to bardzo szybko. Nie więcej nad dni 10 potrzeba nam będzie na przebycie tych 1300 mil, które rozdzielają Kerguelen od Prinz-Eduard, a około dni 15-stu wystarczy nam pewnie znowu na owe 23000 mil, od tych ostatnich do Tristan d’Acunha. – Zobaczymy, co nam czas przyniesie, bo nie obcem pewnie jest ci przysłowie marynarskie, które mówi: kto chce kłamać, niech przepowiada pogodę; przyznaj, że dużo jest w tem prawdy. Pogoda jednak nie zawiodła nas w najmniejszej rzeczy, i 18 sierpnia po południu straże oznajmiły widziane w dali góry wysp „Crozet”, położonych między 42° 59 szerokości południowej, a 47° długości zachodniej. Nazajutrz zostawiliśmy za sobą wyspy Possession i Schweine, uczęszczane tylko w czasie połowu na wieloryby, a których jedynymi w owe czasy mieszkańcami były całe gromady pinguinów. O poszarpane brzegi tych ziem rozbijały się z hukiem spienione wody oceanu, zabierając odłamy lodowców. Temperatura bowiem w miesiącu sierpniu na przestrzeniach południowej półkuli, mroźną jest jeszcze i zimową zupełnie. Ponieważ w monotonnem życiu na pełnem morzu, ukazanie się lądu jest wypadkiem budzącym ogólne zainteresowanie, spodziewałem się, że kapitan skorzysta ze sposobności i przerwie uporczywe milczenie względem swego pasażera. Spotkał mię jednak nowy zawód, przeciwko któremu wszakże nie zanadto się już burzyłem – i godziłem się z myślą, że jednostajności mej podróży nie urozmaici już żaden wypadek. Tymczasem, gdym dnia jednego siadł na chwilę na pokładzie, kapitan Len Guy ukazał się z przeciwnej strony statku i więcej zapewne z przyzwyczajenia, niż z potrzeby, zatrzymał się przy wielkim kompasie. Popatrzył następnie czas jakiś na długą smugę białej piany, którą przejście żaglowca zostawiało za sobą na wodach, aż wreszcie ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu, zbliżył się szybkim krokiem do mnie i mimo szelestu żagli i szumu fal, rzekł właściwym sobie szeptem: – Chciałbym z panem pomówić, panie Jeorling. – Słucham pana – odrzekłem. – Z natury małomówny, nie uczyniłem tego dotychczas; zresztą, czyż rozmowa ze mną mogłaby pana w czemkolwiek zainteresować… – Niesłusznie sądzisz, kapitanie: przeciwnie rozmowa z panem, budzi najwyższe me zajęcie – odrzekłem z odcieniem ironii w głosie. Czy nie dostrzegł jej, czy też umyślnie ją pominął, dość że zajął miejsce obok mnie na ławie. – Słucham pana – rzekłem grzecznie, lecz tonem zimnym. Kapitan zdawał się chwilę wahać, jak człowiek który rozpocząwszy już rozmowę, zastanawia się jeszcze czy nie lepiej zrobi, zachowując milczenie. – Czyś pan – rzekł nareszcie – nie szukał powodów które wpłynęły na zmianę mego zdania, odnośnie do podróży twej na Halbranie? – Rzeczywiście, zastanawiałem się nad tem, choć napróżno – odrzekłem. – Może będąc sam Anglikiem i nie mając do czynienia z ziomkiem, nie zależało panu na tem, aby… – Przeciwnie, panie Jeorling. Właśnie dla tego tylko że jesteś Amerykaninem, ofiarowałem panu miejsce na. mym statku. – Że jestem Amerykaninem? – zapytałem zdziwiony. – Że pochodzisz z Connecticut i zwiedzałeś wyspę Nantucket; że może znasz rodzinę Artura Pryma? – Tego bohatera, o którym nasz powieściopisarz Edgar Poë zadziwiające opowiedział historye. – Właśnie tego samego! Opowiadanie jego oparte jest na zaczerpniętych z pewnego rękopisu wiadomościach, dotyczących nadzwyczajnej i przerażającej podróży na morzu antarktycznem. – Czy ja śnię? – pomyślałem, słuchając tych słów kapitana. – Jakto, więc on naprawdę uwierzył w istnienie rękopisu Artura Pryma! Przecież opowiadanie Edgarda Poë, jakkolwiek bardzo zajmujące, jest tylko wytworem fantazyi, a oto człowiek inteligentny i przy zdrowych, jak się zdaje zmysłach, uważa te bajki za prawdziwe wydarzenia. – Pan słyszałeś moje zapytanie? – odezwał się kapitan z naciskiem. – Tak panie, najniezawodniej – odpowiedziałem z mimowolnem zmieszaniem, podczas gdym w myśli pytał siebie, jak mam właściwie uważać tego człowieka, z którym rozmawiam. – Tak, słyszałem, nie wiem jednak czym dobrze pojął… – Powtórzę je zatem w słowach krótkich i jasnych, prosząc nawzajem o szczerą odpowiedź. – Przyjemnie mi będzie zadowolnić pana. – Zapytuję więc, czy w Connecticut nie poznałeś pan osobiście choćby jednego z członków rodziny Prymów, która zamieszkiwała wyspę Nautucket, i spokrewnioną była z wybitniejszemi rodami w kraju. Ojciec Artura Pryma, był dostawcą przy marynarce, ciesząc się ogólnem uznaniem człowieka uczciwego i zamożnego. Edgard Poë dowiedział się z ust samego Artura o nadzwyczajnych wypadkach, których tenże stał się igraszką w swej awanturniczej podróży. – Podróż ta mogła być więcej awaturniczo przedstawioną – zauważyłem – ponieważ to wszystko jest tylko wymysłem autora. – Wymysłem – powtórzył kapitan, kładąc coraz silniejszy nacisk na każdą sylabę. – Więc pan temu nie wierzysz? – Ani ja, ani ktokolwiekbądź na świecie, i wyznaję że pan jesteś pierwszym, od którego słyszę twierdzenie, jakoby ten utwór nie był dziełem jedynie imaginacyi autora. – Posłuchaj mię, panie Jeorling: jeżeli ta powieść, jak ją pan nazywasz, ukazała się w druku dopiero zeszłego roku, i jeżeli 11 lat już minęło od wydarzeń które opisuje, niemniej przeto wszystko w niej jest prawdą i oczekujemy jeszcze ciągle ostatniego słowa tajemnicy. – Stanowczo – pomyślałem sobie – kapitan Len Guy uległ smutnej chorobie, dziwacznej jakiejś manii. Na szczęście Jem West może go bezpiecznie zastąpić w dalszem prowadzeniu żaglowca. – A więc, panie Jeorling – odezwał się znowu kapitan głosem, którego drżenie było niezawodnem objawem wewnętrznego wzburzenia – zdaje mi się, żeś nigdy nie spotkał ani w Prowidencyi ani w Nautucket rodziny Prymów. – Ani gdziekolwiekbądź – odpowiedziałem. – Szkoda wielka! – zawołał. – Strzeż się pan wszakże twierdzić, że Artur Prym nie istniał wcale, że jest on tylko wymarzoną postacią, że przygody jego są jedynie wytworem fantazyi autora. Tak, strzeż się pan tego na równi, jakbyś się strzegł przeczeniu dogmatów wiary naszej! Bo powiedz sam, czyby człowiek nawet tak genialny jak Edgard Poë, zdolnym był wymyśleć, zdolnym był stworzyć…… Gwałtowność, z jaką kapitan ostatnie domawiał słowa, wskazały mi wyraźnie, że chory jego umysł wymagał zupełnego spokoju, i wszelka dalsza z nim dysputa mogła jedynie doprowadzić go do przykrego wybuchu. – Zechciej więc pan – mówił dalej nieco już spokojniej, lecz z niezwykłą siłą w głosie – zechciej posłuchać wypadków które ci opowiem. Są one rzeczywiste, potwierdzone dowodami, a więc nieulegające żadnej kwestyi. Możesz pan zrobić z nich użytek, jaki się panu spodoba, mam wszakże nadzieję, że nie zmusisz mię do tego abym żałował, iż przyjąłem cię jako pasażera na mym statku… Przeświadczony o tem z kim miałem do czynienia, byłem już tym razem ostrożny. Uczyniłem więc jedynie głową znak przyzwolenia. Czemże bowiem mogło być opowiadanie człowieka na wpół tylko przytomnego, pod wpływem dziwacznej manii która opanowała chorobliwy jego umysł?… – Gdy opowiadanie Edgarda Poë ukazało się w 1838 roku, znajdowałem się właśnie w Nowym Yorku – rozpoczął kapitan; – niezwłocznie też udałem się do Baltimore, gdzie mieszkała rodzina autora, którego dziad dosłużył się stopnia oficera w czasie wojny o niepodległość. Przypuszczam, że uznajesz pan istnienie rodziny Poë, jeżeli przeczysz istnieniu Prymów. Milczałem, nie chcąc się już niczem sprzeciwiać mówiącemu. –Dowiedziałem się łatwo o mieszkaniu Edgarda, spotkał mię wszakże pierwszy zawód: autor bowiem krótko przedtem opuścił Amerykę. Nie mogłem widzieć się z nim, ani listownie porozumieć. – Rzeczywiście – pomyślałem sobie – wielka szkoda, gdyż dla zdolnego powieściopisarza, postać kapitana przedstawiałaby bądź co bądź ciekawe studyum. – Na nieszczęście – mówił tenże dalej – jeżeli nie zastałem Edgarda, trudniej mi jeszcze było widzieć się z Arturem Prym. Bowiem śmiały ten żeglarz umarł jeszcze przed ukazaniem się w druku znanego nam dzieła, o czem w swoim czasie zawiadomiły publiczność stosowne ogłoszenia w pismach. Fakt ostatnio wspomniany, rzeczywiście miał miejsce – ale zgodnie ze zdaniem publiczności, uważałem to ogłoszenie, za pochodzące tylko od samego autora, który nie mając pewnie dość już śmiałości, by doprowadzić wszystko do możliwego rozwiązania, wolał przedstawić, jakoby ostatnie trzy rozdziały z pamiętnika Artura Pryma, nie zostały mu doręczone przez tegoż, w skutek nagłej i grozą przejmującej jego śmierci. Wstrzymałem się jednak od wszelkich głośnych uwag. – Tak więc – mówił dalej bez przerwy kapitan – gdy Edgard Poë był nieobecnym, a Artur Prym umarł, pozostało mi jedynie odszukać człowieka, który był jego nieodstępnym towarzyszem w całej podróży, aż za koło biegunowe – i zkąd obaj wrócili razem, choć niewiadomo jakim sposobem… Ten Dick Peters, bo o nim właśnie mówię, miał mieszkać w Sprinfield, w Stanie Illinois, i mógł zdaniem Edgarda Poë, interesowanym udzielić bliższych objaśnień. Pojechałem więc tam niezwłocznie, ale… – Ale nie było go tam – wtrąciłem mimowolnie. – Tak jest, panie Jeorling, nie było go tam, a raczej nie było go tam „już”. Kilka lat przedtem opuścił on Stany Zjednoczone i niewiadomo gdzie się udał. Ludzie jednak, u których mieszkał przed swym odjazdem, mówili mi, że opowiadał im liczne przygody swego życia. Tajemniczego wszakże zakończenia podróży nie wspominał nigdy, zatem ważne te szczegóły do niego samego teraz tylko należą. – Jakto, więc rzeczywiście ten Dick Peters miał istnieć – pomyślałem, i pod wpływem głębokiego przeświadczenia, z jakiem kapitan całą tę historyę mi przedstawiał, gotów już byłem jednej chwili wszystkiemu sam uwierzyć; ale zdrowy rozsądek powstrzymał mię w porę. Nie chcąc jednak drażnić biednego chorego, udałem że uznaję za prawdę wszystko o czem mię zapewniał. – Przypominasz pan sobie – mówił tenże dalej – że w znanem nam dziele jest wzmianka o butelce, w której ukryty był list kapitana tego statku, na który Artur Prym dostał się wypadkiem, i że butelkę tę złożono u podnóża jednej ze skał wyspy Kerguelen? – Rzeczywiście wzmiankę tę przypominam sobie – odpowiedziałem. – A więc w jednej z ostatnich moich podróży, szukałem tego dowodu i – znalazłem, panie Jeorling. Posiadam więc list, w którym kapitan ów oświadcza, że wraz z Arturem Prymem przedsiebierze wyprawę aż do ostatnich krańców morza południowego. – Pan znalazłeś tę butelkę? – zapytałem z wielkiem na razie ożywieniem. – Tak panie… – Wraz z listem? – Jak już powiedziałem… Stanąłem zdumiony: oczywiście człowiek ten, jak wielu maniaków, doszedł już do uwierzenia własnym wymysłom. Już nawet miałem go prosić o pokazanie tego listu, lecz zaraz zrobiłem sobie słuszną uwagę, że przecież nie trudną było mu rzeczą, samemu odpowiedni napisać dokument. Rzekłem więc tylko: – Nieodżałowanym prawdziwie jest fakt, iż nie mogłeś się pan widzieć z owym Petersem, który byłby mu niezawodnie opowiedział, przez jaką cudowną pomoc zdołali obadwaj ci ludzie wrócić do Ameryki. Bo przypomnij pan sobie, że historya kończy się sceną, gdy łódź w której płynęli, dążyła gwałtownie ku zasłonie nieprzejrzanych mgieł; że z chwilą gdy wpadała w przepaść, niby olbrzymiego wodospadu, ukazuje się ich oczom jakaś osłonięta postać ludzka… Tu autor urywa nagle, kładąc tylko całą linię domyślników. – Wielka rzeczywiście stała mi się krzywda, że owego Petersa nie mogłem wybadać – potwierdził kapitan – bo zważ pan, iż nietylko on jeden mógł mię objaśnić co do owego powrotu, ale nadto mógł mi on udzielić wskazówek odnośnie do drugich… – Drugich? – zapytałem zdziwiony – o kim chcesz pan mówić? – O kapitanie i reszcie załogi okrętu angielskiego, na którym Artur Prym i Dick Peters po zatonięciu „Grampiusa” znaleźli przytułek, a który zawiózł ich przez morze podbiegunowe do wyspy Tsalat… – Kapitanie – odezwałem się tonem, jakbym wszystkiemu dawał wiarę – ci ludzie zginęli przecież, jedni w czasie napadu na statek, inni w skutek sztucznego trzęsienia ziemi wywołanego przez krajowców Tsalal… – Któż to wie, panie Jeorling – odpowiedział kapitan głosem stłumionym od wewnętrznego wzruszenia – kto wie czy kilku z tych nieszczęśliwych nie zdołało się ocalić, bądź w chwili ogólnej rzezi, bądź w następnej katastrofie! Kto wie, czy nie zdołali ujść pogoni krajowców… – W każdym razie – zauważyłem – trudno jest przypuszczać, aby, jeśli wtenczas ocaleli, żyli jeszcze w obecnej chwili. – Dla czego? – Bo wypadki, o których mówimy, miały miejsce lat temu jedenaście. – Panie – zawołał kapitan – jeżeli Artur Prym i Dick Peters mogli posunąć się za 84 stopień szerokości, jeżeli znaleźli środki do życia tam pod samym biegunem, dla czegoż by ich towarzysze, jeśli nie padli z rąk dzikich krajowców, nie mieli znaleźć sposobu dostania się na jednę z wysp, które poznali w swej podróży! Dla czegożby ci nieszczęśliwi moi współziomkowie, nie mieli tam żyć dotychczas, oczekując z tęsknotą pomocy i wybawienia? – Zdaje mi się, iż pozwoliłeś się kapitanie zbytnio opanować współczuciu dla tych ludzi – rzekłem, by uspokoić mówiącego. – Gdyż prawdziwem jest niepodobieństwem… – Niepodobieństwo, panie!… A jeśli zdarzy się wypadek, jeżeli napotkam dowody materyalne o istnieniu tych nieszczęśliwych opuszczonych u krańców ziemi, dowody których bezustannie szukam, czyżby jeszcze wtenczas śmiał kto zawołać: „Niemożebne!” i nie spieszył na ich ratunek! W tej chwili kapitan, który z trudnością tłumił łkania rozsadzające mu piersi, zamilkł; nagle zerwał się z miejsca i zwrócił w kierunku południowego bieguna, jakby wzrokiem swym chciał przejrzeć dalekie horyzonty. Zwrot ten uwolnił mię szczęśliwie od trudnej zaprawdę odpowiedzi, więc milcząc pozostałem na miejscu. Tymczasem biedny chory zwrócił się znowu do mnie i kładąc rękę na mem ramieniu, szepnął mi do ucha: – Tak, panie Jeorling, jeszcze dotąd ostatnie słowo o losie załogi „Orionu” nie zostało wypowiedziane… poczem spiesznym krokiem zwrócił się ku swojej kajucie. – Orion! – zawołałem, zostawszy sam – rzeczywiście, przypominam sobie, tak właśnie miał się nazywać żaglowiec, który przyjął Artura Pryma i Dicka Petersa, po nieszczęsnym rozbiciu okrętu „Grampius.” Kapitan Len Guy, w ciągu długiej swej rozmowy pierwszy raz nazwę tę wymienił… I w tejże chwili wraz z nazwą statku przypomniałem sobie, że Orionem miał dowodzić również jakiś Guy. Czyżby ta wspólność imienia, dość zresztą pospolitego w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie stała się przyczyną chorobliwego nastroju umysłu kapitana? – pomyślałem. – Może on wmówił w siebie, że należy do rodziny zaginionego wśród wód południowych, i dla tego tak się rozczula nad jego nieszczęsnym losem… – Byłoby rzeczą ciekawą – rozważałem dalej – czy pułkownik Jem West wtajemniczony jest w tę urojoną troskę; pytać go wszakże o to nie wypada, nadto bowiem drażliwą jest kwestya stawiająca w wątpliwem świetle równowagę umysłową zwierzchnika. A zresztą, pocóż mi zajmować się tem wszystkiem w dalszym ciągu? Czyż za kilkanaście dni nie miałem opuścić Halbranu, by pozostać sam na wyspie Tristan d’Acunha? Nazajutrz dnia 22 sierpnia wraz z pierwszym brzaskiem dnia, minęliśmy wyspę Marion z jej wulkanem wznoszącym się do 4,000 stóp i również zostawiliśmy w dali wyspę księcia Edwarda, położoną między 46° 55’ szerokości południowej, a 37° 46’ długości zachodniej.